Salazar of Gryffindor
by LittleDragonOfTruth
Summary: INDEFINITE HAITUS, See Profile/ Under arrest for leading the break in into the Ministry, Harry steps wrong and blasts himself back to the past. What's this? Godric Gryffindor looks like Ron Weasley? PrePresentPastHogwarts
1. Chapter 1

Harry peered at the golden sand inside the tiny hourglass and his lips tugged downwards into a frown. He shook his head and set the time turner on his desk next to his wand. He shoved the robes he had worn in the Department of Mysteries back into his trunk and the silver of his invisibility cloak caught his eyes.

The Dursleys had pretty much left him alone, didn't forbid him from anything and didn't give him any chores to do. Petunia had shocked Dudley when she told him to set the table. He screamed at her and demanded that she make the freak do it. Harry had just entered the room and was slightly amused to see his aunt spaz on his cousin. He had chuckled and set the table while his aunt and cousin looked on warily. He only set it for three and took a plate back up to his room to eat in peace.

He couldn't stand having his relatives sit and watch him while he ate. It made him feel like he was on display. Besides that he couldn't shake the feeling that people were watching him constantly unblinkingly. It was making him jumpy and very paranoid.

Pulling his cloak out, he felt a sense of hope and relief. Disappearing under it he sat down on the floor against his bed and opened his photo album. All summer he had been unable to open it, feeling accusing eyes watching him. His nightmares had increased and his scar ached constantly. As he peered down at a picture of his godfather and parents smiling up at him, the tears began to fall.

He awoke to the sounds of frantic hooting. Hedwig had returned with a letter and telling him it was urgent. He stretched as he got up off the floor and draped his cloak over the arm holding his album. He opened the letter and gasped in horror. Dropping the letter, he spun towards his trunk. The force of his spin made his cloak flare up from his arm and knocked both his wand and the time turner off his desk. His wand rolled under his bed and Hedwig hooted in alarm at her owner.

Harry turned back to reassure her and took a step forward. The delicate glass of the time turner shattered under his foot, the wires protecting it bending and snapping as well. The golden sand flared with a brilliant golden light and Harry let out a startled oath mere milliseconds before he disappeared. The sands' magic, their job complete, exploded with such a force that it blackened the walls and furniture. The letter, charred beyond belief, drifted about the room before settling and falling apart.

_Harry mate, pack your things quick, we're coming to get you out of there now. The Ministry's also on its way, they're going to arrest you for breaking into the Department of Mysteries._

_Ron_

--

Miles away in an office that still had yet to be cleaned out, a broom shimmered and disappeared from its chains.

--

A lanky redheaded teenager looked up from his book as he noticed a flash of golden light. He stood, interested, and set his book down on the padded bench before heading to the stables. As he got up onto the bare back of a chestnut mare, he smirked and rode away from the manor.

'_Didn't want to read it anyways.'_

--

In a clearing that would someday become a modest house in Little Winging, a golden flash of light revealed a young boy along with a few of his possessions. A snowy owl fluttered around distressed, trying to wake her friend. It was a kind gesture, though it didn't do any good.

The owl nearly attacked when a sleek broom faded into view. She settled down on the raven haired teen's chest, watching the hovering broom with trepidation as it lowered itself down next to the boy and began to nudge the slippery silvery cloak, moving it away from its owner. The broom slid under the cloak just as a horse rode up and the two objects disappeared.

--

The redhead stared down at the body from atop his horse in confusion then dismounted, realizing that if he needed to hurry, he could be too late. As he approached, however, the white owl rose into the air with angered hoots and swooped at him. The redhead ducked and covered his face with his arms.

"Hey, calm down! I'm not going to hurt him!"

The owl backed off and glared at the newcomer, hooting doubtfully. He knelt down next to the boy and raised an eyebrow at him before hearing more hoof beats. He waved at his two friends as they approached.

"Godric! What made you go running off in such a hurry?" The older of the two girls demanded, her untamable brown hair pulled into a hasty ponytail. The younger nodded beside her before noticing what was next to the boy.

"Oh!" The honey haired girl dropped off her horse, picked up her riding skirt, and dashed over. She placed a gentle hand on the black haired boy's forehead and sighed in relief. "Good, he's merely unconscious."

"You know him Helga?" Godric asked his voice softening as he relaxed. When she shook her head he frowned. "I wonder where he came from."

The oldest picked her way over. "No where around here, despite his odd style, his clothes are obviously hand-me-downs reduced to rags. No one in the area would let someone dress this badly."

"He seems to be our age Rowena, we would have known about him."

Godric picked him up and whistled. "Man he's light."

Rowena frowned. "Perhaps he's a muggle?"

Godric shook his head. "Not with a familiar."

"A familiar?" Helga breathed in awe. "Where?"

Godric nodded up towards a tree where the snowy owl was watching them.

"An owl? Interesting. It's a bit difficult to get a bird as a familiar."

"She attacked me when I came near him the first time and she seemed to understand me when I spoke to her."

Helga spotted the album on the ground and headed for it. The owl screeched and dove at her. Helga jumped back with a soft exclamation and the owl spiraled around and picked up the leather bound book.

"Let's head back to the manor." Godric offered then turned to the upset bird. "If we promise not to open it-" He stopped when she shrieked. "Guess not." He draped the unconscious boy across his mare carefully then mounted behind him. Following his example, the two girls mounted as well and followed him. It wasn't long before the owl dropped the album in Helga's lap and settled on Rowena's shoulder.

--

The first thing that Harry noticed when he awoke was that he was not in Privet Drive or at Hogwarts. For one thing, he was comfortable and sunlight poured in through many windows. It didn't feel like the old castle, it didn't feel as enclosed. He loved the old sentient building dearly, but the last year had been too much for him and he had needed to get away from the _people_ there.

The second thing, he found out when he opened his eyes, was that someone had removed his glasses. Cursing the fact that he needed them, he peered around and reached out for the objects on the nearby bedside table. Finding the missing object, he put them back on his face and looked around. On the table next to him was his album and just beyond that Hedwig snoozed, looking peaceful.

Well, at least he wasn't in danger then.

As he heard the sound of a door opening, he stiffened and realized he was no longer in his cousin's baggy clothes, but something softer, cleaner, and closer to his size. A fairly pretty young girl walked in and as she saw he was awake she beamed.

"Ah! Finally you're awake!" Her voice was gentle, cheerful, yet he could tell there was a sort of firmness to her. She rushed over and placed her hand on his forehead. "Good, good, your fever's broken. We were afraid you'd never break free of it."

Harry frowned. "Where am I? And who are you?"

"You're in the Gryffindor Manor and I'm Helga, Helga Hufflepuff." She responded easily. "Who're you?"

Harry paled faster than she had ever seen someone pale. Concerned, she placed a steadying hand on his shoulder. "What's the matter?"

He turned his head away from her and chocked out, "I- no- can't- no-"

Helga frowned and turned his head back to face hers. "What can't you do?"

"Future, I'm from the future!" He blurted out, clapping a hand firmly over his mouth and staring worriedly at the girl in front of him. She recoiled in surprise.

"The future? You don't want to tell us your name because it might mess something up?"

She frowned thoughtfully as he nodded. "I don't really see a problem with it, it's impossible to travel foreword through time so you shouldn't worry about it."

He shook his head and she shrugged.

"Well, if you're sure, one of us will come up with a name for you, something unrelated to any other one."

His shoulders sagged with relief. "Thank you."

She paused then looked at him suspiciously. "You are one of us right?"

He looked at her in confusion then it dawned on him. "Yes, though I can't do anything." He had noticed that his wand was nowhere in sight and he briefly recalled it rolling away from him before stepping on the time turner.

She blinked in surprise. "You're untrained? But you're older than I am!"

He sighed and looked down at his hands. "I used to be able to, but I don't have my wand."

"Your wand? What use does a wizard have for a wand? They're nothing but a crutch!" A new voice cut in from the doorway. Helga and Harry looked over and the young girl waved the older one over.

"Rowena, he's from the future and doesn't want to use his real name. He won't give it to me anyways."

"Then we'll have to give him one." A redheaded boy announced as he entered behind Rowena.

Harry stared in confusion. This boy could only be either-

"Any ideas Godric?" Helga asked and Harry wilted into his pillows.

Godric Gryffindor looked like Ron Weasley?


	2. Chapter 2

The four of them sat in a comfortable sitting room tossing back and forth ideas. Helga had already told the other two what Harry had told her and he had explained that witches and wizards from his time needed wands to do magic, Wandless magic was rare and difficult.

Occasionally Harry would shake his head at a name that he disagreed with. All the other names the others disagreed with. They had already decided that Harry was going to stay with them

"Gregory Stamford?"

"Jessie Grey?"

There was a pause as no one objected. Finally Godric frowned. "It's alright, but it lacks the noble sounding ring to it, like ours."

Rowena snapped her fingers. "That's it!"

The three others looked at her in confusion.

"Think about it, all of our names have the same first letter: Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, Godric Gryffindor." She and the others sat up straight. Harry eyed her nervously, she hadn't said-

"S." Helga announced. "His name should start with the letter S."

"Salazar," Rowena offered.

"Slytherin." Godric finished after a moment's pause.

"Salazar Slytherin, I like the sound of that," Helga turned to Harry. "What do you think?"

"Something wrong with it?" Godric asked, seeing Harry's pale face.

Harry shook his head. _HE _was _Salazar_ _Slytherin_? No _wonder_ the Sorting Hat thought he would do good in that house. "N-nothing wrong with it." _'Why am I agreeing to this?'_

"You recognize the name, don't you?" Rowena asked, knowing the answer.

Harry nodded weakly. Godric clapped his hands excitedly.

"It's settled then! Hello Salazar, I'm Godric Gryffindor." He held out his hand for Harry-no Salazar to shake.

Straightening, Salazar did so. "It's a pleasure to meet you Godric."

--

Time passed quickly. Salazar discovered he loved riding horses and startled the others by informing them he had never even _seen_ one before. Not a normal one anyways. Rowena, Helga, and occasionally Godric worked with him to teach him how to use his magic wandlessly and without incantations. He found out that Rowena was a year older than he was at 17, Godric was 14, and Helga was 13. He hadn't been aware there was such an age spread between the founders.

Helga had pounced on him one morning, quite excited. He had reached for his glasses and she swatted his hand out of the way.

"Now, this may hurt, but do you trust me?"

Salazar squinted at her nervously then nodded. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to drop a few drops of this potion on your eye and then do the same with your other eye with this other potion."

"Er, what for?"

"To fix your eyes of course!"

The idea both scared and excited him. He nodded again and let his friend prop his eye open with her fingers as she dropped three drops on his eye. Before it had time to start working, she dropped some of a different potion into his other eye. They both started burning and he closed his eyes tightly to prevent himself from crying it out.

They burned all day and Helga refused to let him wear his glasses while the potion worked its magic. He had been restricted to the garden, unable to see and in pain comparable to that of his scar when Voldemort was near.

Comparing the pain to his scar made him reach up to his forehead and feel his scar. It was gone, just a barely noticeable ridge the same color as his skin and the pain was gone as well. He hadn't had any nightmares since he had arrived in the past besides the one where Rowena, Godric, and Helga were chasing after him and teamed up with Ron, Hermione, and Ginny.

He missed his friends dearly, but he couldn't help but think that he was only here for a vacation, that he was going to go back in September and see them on the train for another adventure at Hogwarts. Hogwarts made him think about his three new friends. All three of them were orphans like he was and Godric was the only one of them that actually had been allowed to keep his home as he was the male heir.

They were good teachers though. After he had finally gotten his magic to flow through and do what he wanted it to, he had told them so.

"_Good work Sal!" Helga cheered as he levitated the pillow in front of him around the room. Godric was chasing it while Rowena laughed in the background._

_He grinned back. "Good work to you three, you're the ones who got it through my head."_

_Godric paused to input, "And we all know how thick that is."_

_Helga laughed so hard she was crying and Rowena was doubled over._

_After they were no longer in danger of laughing themselves to death Salazar spoke again. "Seriously, though, you'd be great teachers." He paused in thought and Godric caught the pillow. The other two girls exchanged looks and Godric frowned. Salazar shook his head and tugged the pillow out of Godric's hands with a grin and the chase began again._

Something nudged his side and he startled out of his musing. Looking over, he didn't see anything. He sat up and reached out, brushing up against something silky. Breath catching in his throat, he tugged on the fabric and revealed his broom. In awe, he ran his fingers over the sleek wood reverently and the broom trembled. He grabbed it and it pulled him to his feet.

"Where have you been hiding?" He whispered and the broom twisted in his hand. He let go and the broom poked at the cloak. Salazar was reminded of the flying car that he and Ron had let loose in the Forbidden Forest and grinned. "Gained a personality did you?"

The broom thrummed in answer.

He laughed and, throwing the invisibility cloak over himself he climbed onto the broom. Without a thought, he had pinned the cloak around him so that no one would see him and he flew off.

He didn't even notice that his eyes had cleared.

--

Letting the Firebolt take whichever direction it wanted, Salazar mapped out the route as they flew so as to not loose his way back. When the broom stopped in midair, he looked foreword and gasped.

The heart wrenching sight before him beckoned him, inviting him into the castle's lonely corridors. He dismounted the Firebolt before the grand doors he knew all to well and walked in with a sense of Déjà vu.

There were significant differences. The halls were empty of paintings and suits of amour and only some of the few things he saw like the structure were familiar. Still, it was familiar.

A sudden sweep of urgency had him running back outside and jumping on the broom. The castle and grounds had been abandoned for quite some time and he knew he had to show the others.

He left the broom with his invisibility cloak, which the Firebolt promptly donned, at the front doors. He ran through the halls of the manor and startled the others who were converging in the sitting room.

"Salazar Slytherin! Where _have_ you been?" Rowena demanded.

Salazar frowned then reached up to his eyes. "Oh yeah." He gave the others a sheepish smile and Helga slumped into her seat.

"I should have known, we all know how much of a scatterbrain you are."

Rowena sighed and Godric stood from his seat. "What's got you in such a hurry anyways?"

Salazar snapped his fingers. "Right! Come on, you _have_ to see her!"

Rowena huffed and sat down. "All this for a girl?"

Salazar frowned in confusion then brightened. "No, no, she's a _castle_!"

Godric frowned as he leaned up against the back of a chair. "Sal, the nearest castle is a two days ride by horseback."

Salazar opened his mouth to argue then closed it with a snap. When he opened it again it was to ask, "Is it inhabited?"

"Well, of course."

He then grinned. "This one isn't!"

That of course attracted their attention. "What are you talking about? Who would just leave a castle?" Godric asked.

"No idea, but please? We can pack for a trip if we need to, but you three have to see her!"

"She's calling you isn't she?" Helga asked softly.

Salazar started then nodded. "She feels like home." He refrained from mentioning that it _was_ home.

Rowena stood and clapped her hands. "We'll need food, horses..."

* * *

A/N: And another one up! Okay folks, I need the name for a very respectable vampire, not one that's well known to humans though, and an idea of where the vamp came from, kay? Cya! 


End file.
